Sabrina Siria Black: Book Two
by LacytheSilverWolf
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts for Sabrina Black. And with it, a new teacher, a new mystery and new drama. Being Harry Potter's friend definitely has its challenges.
1. Prologue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the prologue for Sabrina Book Two! Can you believe we're already on the second book? Let's get into the recap!

Sabrina Siria Black is the daughter of Regulus and niece of Sirius. With both parents dead, her uncle in prison and her grandmother passed away, she lives under the thumb of Lucius Malfoy, her cousin by blood, through his wife, Narcissa. Life isn't easy for Sabrina, not when living in a home visited regularly by former Death Eaters, but she manages.

Last year, Sabrina was finally able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though she followed her father's footsteps and was sorted into Slytherin, her two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, are in Gryffindor. In fact, most of her friends are in Gryffindor.

While dealing with trolls, baby dragons and the resurfacing of Lord Voldemort, Sabrina learned that family doesn't always mean blood. However, blood can show its strength when presented with the right challenges. Draco may act like the king supreme of Slytherin, but Sabrina knows his secret. He cares, more than he's willing to admit.

Even her uncle, though in jail, proves that distance doesn't mean you don't care.

It's a new year and Sabrina is back at school. But not before a late night drive, a rescue from a Muggle suburb and Harry and Ron missing the train. After that? Mysterious attacks at school, Harry hearing a voice no one else can and a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who is about as smart as the shrubs outside Malfoy Manor.

Sit back, relax and enjoy Sabrina Siria Black: Book Two!

-LacytheSilverWerewolf- (Small name change. I've dropped Roman from basically everything and just go with Silver now.)

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the first chapter of book two for Sabrina! It's gonna be an interesting school year, but first, Harry's not answering any of his letters, from any of their friends, and suddenly Dobby goes missing. Not to mention, Narcissa refuses to allow Sabrina anywhere near Lucius, but won't explain why. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina and Iris.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The longer summer went without any word from Harry, the more and more concerned Sabrina became. They'd promised each other on the train ride home to write once a week and here it was, almost Harry's birthday at the end of July and Sabrina hadn't heard a word from him. Usually, in a show of the depressing environment she lived in, Sabrina would think Harry just didn't want anything to do with her. But when she received word from Hermione and Ron that they hadn't heard from him, either, she knew something more was going on.

After being sent from a room by Narcissa, again, when Lucius entered, Sabrina made her way to Draco's room. Since the begrudging respect between him and Harry at the end of last term, the cousins had been hanging out more, actually making an effort to get along.

"Why does your mother keep kicking me out of any room your father enters?" Sabrina asked as she walked into Draco's room and flopped across the foot of his bed. The Malfoy boy was sitting at his desk with what looked like his summer Charms essay before him.

"How should I know?" Draco retorted.

"Because they actually talk to you about everything." Sabrina reminded him. "I get the Death Eater free version."

Draco paused. "Good point." he turned in his chair. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I do know they've been arguing lately about Voldemort's belongings. Things that His followers would have claimed after His fall as keepsakes."

Sabrina scratched her brow. "That's just creepy." she sat up with a sigh. "So they're planning something."

"That's what it sounds like." Draco agreed. "But every time Father starts saying anything more detailed, Mother kicks me out, as well." he stood, moving to shut his bedroom door. "You know he tried to get the Stone from Gringotts, right?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I put the dots together. We'll just have to keep an eye on him for as long as possible."

" _I'll_ have to keep an eye on him." Draco corrected. He smirked at Sabrina's confusion. "I know you still haven't heard from Potter. It's only a matter of time until Weasley comes up with an insane idea to make sure he's okay and you'll go right along with him."

Sabrina was quiet for a moment. Finally,

"I hate you."

Draco laughed. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

July 31st rolled around and Sabrina spent the day waiting for any sign of Hedwig. She'd sent her own owl in the early morning with Harry's card and present. When it had returned without both, Sabrina assumed Harry had gotten them and would be writing back, as she requested. And yet, as dinner rolled around, no Hedwig and no reply.

Walking into the dining room, Sabrina took her usual seat across from Draco and sighed.

"Still nothing?" he asked.

Sabrina shook her head, but lost her chance to reply as Narcissa and Lucius came in, arguing.

"I told you," Narcissa's voice was firm and angry. "We are not discussing this in front of the children. Either wait, or discuss it with someone else. Outside of the house." she pointed a finger at him as they sat down. "I mean it, Lucius." she reached over and rang a small bell on the table. Moments later, a small house elf appeared, but it wasn't Dobby.

Like all elves, this one was between two and three feet tall. She had an overly large head with eyes to match and bat-like ears. Her arms and legs were just spindly little things and she had fashioned a tea towel into a modest dress.

"Bring dinner." Narcissa ordered the elf.

"Where's Dobby?" Sabrina asked as the female elf vanished and food began appearing on the table.

"Not where he should be." Lucius snarled. "And he will pay dearly for it."

Narcissa patted Sabrina's hand at her look of anguish. "None of the other elves have seen him since earlier this afternoon. I thought he might be ill up in your room. Why don't you check after dinner?"

Sabrina nodded. "Alright."

Dinner was quiet after that. Draco and Sabrina decided it was best to stay silent while Narcissa and Lucius glared at each other across the table. Sabrina had never seen the two so at odds with each other. Not even when she came to live with them after her grandmother's passing.

Once the dessert plates were cleared away, Sabrina excused herself and charged up to her room. She heard Draco following at a more sedate pace and wasn't surprised when he entered moments after she dropped to her knees to check Dobby's little bed under her own.

"Anything?" Draco asked.

Sabrina sat up on her shins and sighed. "No, he's not there." she stood and sat on her bed. "I don't understand, why would he just vanish like this? He knows how severe the punishment will be."

"He must have had a good reason." Draco said. "Otherwise, why risk it? I'm sure-" he stopped, looking out Sabrina's window. "Bri, why does the owl at your window look like it's about to drop dead?"

Sabrina turned and groaned. "Errol." she darted to the window and opened it. Carefully picking the old owl up, she let him rest on her desk with water and treats before taking the letter he was carrying. "It's from Ron. He, Fred and George have decided enough is enough and are going to check on Harry. If I want to join them, I'm to send Errol back with a yes and be waiting at dusk a block from the manor in three days time."

Draco crossed his arms. "Told you he'd come up with something."

Sabrina laughed. "Right." she reread the letter. "Three days. Well, whatever is going on with Auntie and Uncle Lucius, it's clear she doesn't want me around for it, so she shouldn't have a problem letting me go."

"And with her fussing over getting you ready," Draco helped plan. "It'll give me the chance to see if I can figure out what Father's up to, and if we need to worry once we're back at school."

Sabrina sighed. "Get the feeling it won't be an easy year, again?"

"Just don't drink any poisons this time."

"No promises."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I almost threw my laptop because of how stubborn this chapter was being. As it is, I didn't get my other writing done. But there we have it. You can see the stronger bond forming between Draco and Sabrina, it'll only get stronger as we go, even if he has to play the pureblood jerk around others. And I've always believed Narcissa knew what Lucius was up to, especially in the second book. Her wanting to keep it away from the children is her efforts to keep them from following the same path she, Lucius and other purebloods have. She wants better for them, even if she won't come out and say it. Next chapter, we're off to rescue Harry and then it's to the Burrow! Let me know what you think, flame policy is located at the bottom of my profile and will forever stand and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Sabrina chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates. Last week Mom and I went to see Fantastic Beasts and my brain was in 1920s mode instead of Sabrina. Yes, before you ask, I did create a new character. Stop judging me. For now, we're off to save Harry. Later in the series, I have Sirius say to Sabrina that Potters have a habit of getting Blacks into trouble. Boy is that true with Sabrina and Harry. And yeah, it goes the other way as well. Anyway, time for Sabrina to do some packing and get ready for the Weasleys! Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina and Iris.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina moved around her room, packing her things for school at record speed. Narcissa was downstairs making sure Lucius was busy and wouldn't notice what was happening, while Draco was peeking through his father's office. Iris sat perched on Sabrina's shoulder, watching the witch as she folded and tucked everything in her trunk. Just over a year old, the kitten seemed to have stopped growing at just over the size of a mature kitten. She wasn't very big, but her personality made up for it. Iris had learned several commands from Sabrina and would growl at Lucius whenever he got too close. It was now common for the small creature to be perched on Sabrina and it made the Black wonder if it would be allowed once classes started once more.

Hearing a pop behind her, Sabrina spun, a hand coming to keep Iris steady, and saw Dobby behind her.

"Dobby!" she nearly shouted. Thankfully her door was closed, so her surprise wouldn't carry far. "Where have you been?" she watched Dobby wring his hands nervously. "Dobby, answer me."

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby cannot, Miss Sabrina. The answer would be worse than the punishment Dobby will already receive."

"Dobby," Sabrina knelt in front of the house elf. "You know I would never punish you, for anything. And what you say to me always stays between us. You can tell me and no one will find out."

"Dobby did a terrible thing, Miss Sabrina." Dobby said, his voice trembling more than usual. "But Dobby had to keep Mr. Harry Potter safe. Dobby thought if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him,"

Sabrina quickly figured out what Dobby was saying. "You've been keeping all the letters we've written to Harry. And his to us, haven't you?" Dobby nodded. "Why, Dobby?"

"Dobby can't say!" the elf exclaimed. "He can't!"

"Okay," Sabrina gathered the house elf into a hug. "Okay, it's okay. You don't have to say and you don't have to punish yourself for what you have said." she pulled back, looking down at him. "I want you to get into your bed and sleep for the night. I'll let Narcissa know you're back, but you don't have to report for duties until tomorrow morning. Alright?"

The house elf nodded and allowed Sabrina to help him into his little bed. Making sure Dobby was tucked in, Sabrina waited until he was sleeping before carrying on packing. Her thoughts ran over what Dobby could be trying to protect Harry from. Clearly he'd overheard something in the Malfoy Manor. And it must have had something to do with whatever Lucius was planning.

"I found something." Draco stepped into Sabrina's room suddenly. He heard the quiet sigh snores from under Sabrina's bed. "Dobby?"

Sabrina nodded. "He's to sleep until morning and report to Auntie then."

Draco gave his own nod. "Right, I'll make sure of it." he cleared his throat. "I found something in Father's office. He's got this diary in one of his desk drawers. There's nothing written in it, except for a set of initials on the first page."

Sabrina rushed to grab a quill and roll of parchment from her trunk. "What are the initials?"

" _T. M. Riddle_."

"Riddle," Sabrina frowned. "That name sounds familiar."

"I thought so too." Draco agreed. "But I couldn't find anything else."

"That's enough for now." Sabrina decided. "Keep an eye on the diary. If it goes missing, we know he's done something with it." she put the quill and parchment back in her trunk and snapped the lid shut. "I think that's everything." she looked out the window. The sun starting to set. "Time to go."

"Hey," Draco grabbed one end of the trunk so they could get it down the stairs. Narcissa would be shrinking it for Sabrina. "Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, alright." Sabrina nodded. "Even if Ron and I don't get on all the time, Fred and George are good blokes."

Draco snorted. "If you say so." he hugged Sabrina once they set the trunk down in the entrance hall. "See you on the train."

Sabrina echoed the words and watched as Draco vanished, only to be replaced by Narcissa. The elder witch flicked her wand and Sabrina trunk shrunk and landed in her robe pocket. A cloak appeared from the hall closet and draped around Sabrina's shoulders, prompting the younger witch to slide her arms through the sleeves and tuck Iris into the hood.

"Be good." Narcissa said, straightening Sabrina's cloak. "Write when you get to the Weasleys and let me know Harry's alright. I'd say give Molly and Arthur my best, but they may find that suspicious." she brushed Sabrina's hair back from her face. "I'll see you at the train station."

Sabrina smiled. "Okay,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A block from Malfoy Manor, Sabrina parked herself on a large rock sitting on the side of the road. She adjusted her robe and cloak, eyes flitting back and forth in the growing darkness. If her uncle knew what she was doing, he'd break out of Azkaban to yell at her. But it was for Harry. That's what Sabrina kept telling herself, and what she'd tell Sirius in her next letter. She wondered briefly if he could make a Howler from Azkaban.

Before her thoughts could go too far down that road, the sound of a muggle car engine began echoing in the distance. Sabrina scooted further back on her perch and waited to see what would happen. If she was still within the manor enchantments, whoever was driving by wouldn't see her. If she'd managed to get passed them, well, she'd figure that out if it happened.

To her great surprise, an old turquoise Muggle car came bumbling down the road and stopped in front of Sabrina. Inside were three faces she hadn't seen in far too long.

Sitting in the front seats smiled the Weasley twins, Fred and George. And parked in back, grinning from between his brothers, was Ron. All three had freckles and red hair, as was common with their family. And all three were the friendliest faces Sabrina had seen since leaving school.

"Fancy meeting you here, Black." George said from the front passenger seat. "Need a ride?"

Sabrina grinned. "Now that you mention it, I could use one, yeah."

Fred jerked his head towards the back. "Hop in. Where's your stuff?"

Sabrina patted her pocket as she climbed in next to Ron. "Narcissa shrunk it for me before I left." she twisted and pulled Iris from her hood. "Only thing I have to carry is this one."

Ron shifted over a bit. "Don't really like cats."

"She's a kitten, Ron." Fred teased as the car started driving once more. "Hold on to her, Sabrina. We're taking a different route to Harry."

Before Sabrina could ask what Fred meant, she squeaked as the car left the ground and starting flying.

"How-" Sabrina looked around the window and watched the ground get further and further away. "How is this possible?"

"Dad." George answered. "He likes tinkering with Muggle things and loopholed a law so he could make a flying car."

"Mum is not happy about it." Fred added. "But we thought it was the perfect way to rescue Harry since none of us can use magic yet."

"Dad overheard that Harry was sent an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles." Ron filled Sabrina in. "I couldn't understand why he'd break that rule. He knows how serious it is."

"I don't think he did." Sabrina admitted. "The Malfoy house elf, Dobby, went missing on Harry's birthday. Didn't show up until earlier today. He said he was trying to protect Harry. He'd been stopping all his letters, and ours, hoping Harry wouldn't want to go back to school if he thought we'd forgotten him."

Fred frowned in the rearview mirror. "Why would he do that?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me without hurting himself and Lucius will do enough damage without Dobby adding to it. But he wouldn't risk punishment for no reason and Draco and I have noticed Lucius acting suspicious over the past few weeks."

Ron scowled. "Why would Malfoy help?"

"Don't start, Ron." George stopped him. "What did you find?"

"Not a lot." Sabrina avoided glaring at Ron. "Every time Lucius entered a room, Narcissa sent me out. And if he went into too much detail, she sent Draco out, too. But Draco searched Lucius's office earlier and found a diary hidden in his desk. It's blank, but the initials _T. M. Riddle_ were written on the first page."

"Riddle?" the three Weasleys repeated.

"It sounded familiar to us, too." Sabrina said. "But we don't know why."

Fred glanced out his window. "We'll try and figure it out later. Right now, we've got a Potter to rescue."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Saving Harry from his aunt and uncle was an event Sabrina would never forget. But the sight of the Burrow took all thoughts of Vernon and Petunia Dursley from her mind.

The main structure of the house looked like it had once been a large stone pigpen, with extra rooms added here and there. It was now several stories high and extremely crooked. Sabrina imagined it was probably held steady and stable by magic. There were at least four or five chimneys perched on top of the red roof and a lopsided sign was stuck in the ground by the entrance road with _The Burrow_ written on it. All around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots, along with a very rusty cauldron. Along with several fat brown chickens pecking around the yard, Sabrina knew, this place was truly a home.

"It's not much." Ron said.

"It's wonderful." Harry and Sabrina echoed happily. Both were thinking of their current homes, Privet Drive and Malfoy Manor.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly." Fred said. "And wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Ginny already knows you're coming, Sabrina, so we'll show you her room. Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, ' _Mum, look up turned up in the night!'_ and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and Sabrina and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," Ron said. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the - at the top-"

Sabrina looked at Ron and saw he'd gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The others wheeled around fast.

Molly Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was amazing how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

"Ah," Fred said.

"Oh, dear," George agreed.

' _We're in trouble.'_ Sabrina thought as she tucked Iris back into her cloak hood. The cat went willingly, as if sensing the danger that was coming.

Molly came to a stop in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

"So," she said.

"Morning, Mum." George said. He had to think the tone he used was jaunty and winning. It wasn't.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Molly asked in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-"

Even though all three Weasley boys were taller than their mother, they shrunk as Molly's rage broke over them.

" _Beds empty! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care? Never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"_

"Perfect Percy." Fred muttered. Harry and Sabrina winced. Not a good idea.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Molly yelled, prodding Fred in the chest with a finger. "You could have _died_ , you could have been _seen_ , you could have lost your father his _job_ -"

Sabrina wasn't sure how long Molly yelled at her boys, but when the woman finally shouted herself hoarse, she turned to Harry and Sabrina, who backed away.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear." she said. "And you, as well, Sabrina. Come in and have some breakfast."

After getting encouraging nods from the Weasleys, Harry and Sabrina followed the matriarch into the house.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The Burrow was just as amazing on the inside as it was outside. Magic flowed from nearly everything and while it seemed a bit cramped, it was so homey that it didn't phase Sabrina one bit.

The morning was spent de-gnoming the garden for the boys while Sabrina helped Molly around the house. Iris kept her place on Sabrina's shoulder, but enjoyed the scratches that Molly and Ginny bestowed on her.

"She scratched Harry's uncle pretty well." Sabrina shared with Ginny when Molly ventured back to the kitchen. The girls were tidying the living room. "He had Harry by the ankle and she just darted off my shoulder and dug her claws into Vernon's hands."

Ginny grinned. "That's amazing." she shifted a bit in place. "So, are you Harry's girlfriend?"

Sabrina had to fight a smile. She'd figured out earlier when Ginny had first shown herself, saw Harry and ran away, that the youngest Weasley had a crush.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Sabrina eased her mind. "Harry's more like my brother. My uncle and his parents were really close friends and we spent a lot of time together before they were taken away."

"You-Know-Who killed them." Ginny nodded. "I've heard Mum and Dad talking about it. I-"

Before Ginny could finish, the front door slammed shut.

"Dad's home!" she said. She paled as the boys were heard coming back in. "I'll be upstairs."

Sabrina chuckled quietly as she entered the kitchen. Arthur Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night." he mumbled as he groped for the teapot while the kids sat down. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned." he gulped his tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" Fred asked eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking keys and a biting kettle." Arthur yawned. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness,"

"Why would anyone bother making a door key shrink?" George asked.

"Just Muggle-baiting." Arthur explained. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it. Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking. They'll insist they just keep losing it." he opened his eyes and registered the two children who weren't his. "Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you. And-" his eyes narrowed on Sabrina. "Miss Black."

Sabrina swallowed. "Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur," Molly appeared, his tone severe. "Sabrina aided your sons in bringing Harry here last night." Arthur's eyes softened a bit as he smiled, a bit tightly, at Sabrina. "In that car you insisted you just wanted to see how it worked! Instead you enchanted it to _fly_! _Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!_ What do you have to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" Arthur asked eagerly. Much like Fred not too long before. "Did it go alright? I - I mean," he faltered at the look on Molly's face. "That - that was very wrong, boys, very wrong indeed."

"Let's leave them to it." Ron muttered to Harry as Molly swelled like a bullfrog. Fred and George ushered Sabrina after them. All agreed it was best to let the parents fight in private. Slipping into Ginny's room once the twins pointed it out, Sabrina realized something.

This was a family. And by the looks of things, she was being welcomed into it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, there's that. The talk about the car and everything was different than how it went in the book, because I wanted Arthur's reaction to be different towards Sabrina. Before this, he just knew her as Lucius's ward. He had no reason to believe she wasn't like the purebloods she was raised among. But he learns quickly. As for Sabrina referring to Narcissa and Lucius by their actual names instead of Aunt and Uncle when not around them, as she gets older she begins to realize that away from home, she doesn't have to follow the same rules. And she also knows that they really aren't her aunt and uncle and it makes sense to start transitioning away from that. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Sabrina chapter! As we know, Sabrina is now at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys. But that doesn't mean she's done with her cousins for the summer. Unfortunately. You know what that means, it's time for a trip to Diagon Alley, even if Harry does take the roundabout route to get there. And what's funnier for Sabrina; watching Lockhart fangirl over Harry or watching Arthur punch Lucius? She's not sure, either. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina. I have got to stop typing Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Waking up in the Burrow was surreal for Sabrina, even after a week. Given that she was sharing a room with Ginny, she woke when the younger girl did. Very early, generally when Molly started shuffling around the house. Normally Sabrina would try to sleep in during the summer, but she found she didn't mind getting up early and helping Molly with breakfast.

Given having house elves at Malfoy Manor, Sabrina had never really made a meal before. So after watching Molly the first couple of mornings, the Black asked if she might be able to help in some way. Molly had lit up at the idea of another young girl to teach. So when the rest of the Weasleys ventured down for breakfast, they found Molly, Ginny and Sabrina laughing as they moved around the kitchen and got everything ready.

A week after the arrival of Sabrina and Harry, letters came from Hogwarts. Their school letters.

"Dumbledore." Arthur said as he handed Sabrina her letter, along with her vault key. "Only that man could possibly know exactly what you needed."

Sabrina laughed in surprise. "Yeah, I guess so." she tucked the key into her robe pocket and pulled her letter out of the yellow-ish envelope. It was addressed with green ink and stated Sabrina's usual address, along with '℅ _The Burrow'_. Shaking her head at that, Sabrina looked over the list of supplies she would need for her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Standard second year supplies were listed. All things Sabrina had seen former second years with in her House the term before. And underneath was a list of books.

'Second-Year students will require:

 _The Standard Book of spells, Grade 2_

By Miranda Goshawk

 _Breaking with a Banshee_

 _Gadding with Ghouls_

 _Holidays with Hags_

 _Travels with Trolls_

 _Voyages with Vampires_

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_

 _Year with the Yeti_

Sabrina frowned. All the books were by the same wizard; Gilderoy Lockhart. She could only imagine that their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was some sort of fan. A thought which Fred echoed moments later.

"That lot won't come cheap." George said with a quick look at Molly and Arthur. "Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

"Well, we'll manage." Molly said, though she did look worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked the youngest and only female Weasley child.

Ginny blushed to the roots of her flaming hair and put her elbow in the butter dish. Percy's arrival stopped anyone but Harry and Sabrina from seeing. While the others carried on talking, Sabrina helped the younger girl tidy up her robe sleeve.

"Don't worry," Sabrina whispered to her. "Everyone gets silly around people they like. My dad fell face first into a mud puddle trying to talk to my mum."

Ginny giggled. "Really?"

Sabrina nodded. "Narcissa told me when I was younger. Mum didn't even notice he'd fallen, just kept talking with her friends."

Ginny giggled into her hands even more. "Your poor dad."

"Oi!" George grinned from further down the table. "What're you two whispering about?"

"How silly boys are." Ginny shot back with a grin. "After all, we're surrounded by you!"

Sabrina laughed with the others while Fred and George verbally sparred with their little sister. They were good, but Ginny was better.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Floo powder was quite possibly Sabrina's least favorite way to travel. It was messy, made her head spin and usually left her feeling slightly sick afterwards. When she muttered her complaints to Ginny, the smaller girl grinned at the twins and the three started fake throwing the powder at Sabrina, making the Black screech and hide behind Harry.

In order to make sure Harry was comfortable with using Floo powder, Sabrina offered to go ahead of him, after the twins.

Sabrina took a pinch of the powder and stepped up to the fireplace. Tossing the powder in the flames, she watched them turn green and quickly stepped in.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted. Spinning and swirling within the flames, Sabrina was only able to keep her eyes open through practice. She swallowed several times to keep the bacon sandwiches Molly made down and finally stepped out when she saw Fred and George waiting. The twins grabbed her to steady her steps and pat the soot from her clothes and hair.

"Alright there?" Fred asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Honestly, I'd prefer the Knight Bus over the Floo Network."

George barked a laugh. "Doesn't that say it all."

Sabrina looked around and saw they were in the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was a gateway between Muggle London and Magical London. It was a touch dank feeling, but Sabrina rather liked it. She could almost see her uncle sitting at the bar with a drink, after a shift at the Ministry.

"Been here before?" George asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I doubt the Malfoys would ever dare set foot in here."

"It's not a bad place." Fred admitted. "Mum doesn't like lingering too much, but I think that's cause she wants to have a good clean of everything."

Sabrina laughed as Arthur came through the fire next. Followed by Percy, Molly and Ginny. The last three were confused and looked around.

"Where's Harry?" Molly asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Never came through."

Sabrina frowned. "What do you mean? Who did he come after?"

"Me." Arthur said. "He should have come through before Percy."

"Maybe," Sabrina swallowed. "Maybe he just went one grate too far. Or too soon."

Arthur crossed his arms. "That means we should check the Ministry and Knockturn Alley."

Molly gasped. "You don't really think he ended up there, do you?"

"We have to check." Arthur sighed. "Sabrina, I assume you're familiar with the area?"

"Unfortunately." Sabrina nodded. "Best place I can guess he would have come out is Borgin and Burkes. The Malfoys apparate to Knockturn, but I know Lucius favors it and has Flooed before."

Arthur nodded. "Alright, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina wasn't sure she'd ever let Harry go, again, once they found him with Hagrid. The large game keeper had been looking for Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. Something about the school cabbages. Hermione was also with them, having spotted Harry from the steps of Gringotts. Once the rest of the Weasleys joined them, Harry explained what he heard while he was hiding in Borgin and Burkes.

"I can only imagine what he was selling." Sabrina grumbled, hearing that Lucius was selling things off to Borgin.

Arthur looked down at her. "Anything you can tell me?"

"Nothing I'm not sworn to keep secret." Sabrina shared. She jerked to a stop as the others faced her. "What?"

"Sworn to keep secret?" Arthur repeated. "Sabrina, did they force you to make any magical vows?"

"Um," Sabrina shifted. "Not that I can remember."

Molly looked at Arthur. "Would they have altered her memory?"

"Lucius, I've no doubt." Arthur said. "But Narcissa,"

"She's never laid a single hand on me." Sabrina defended the Malfoy matriarch. "Never raised her voice or spoken down to me. In private, anyway." she looked between the two adults and saw Fred, George and Percy also looked concerned. "What-"

"Later," Molly put her arm around Sabrina. "We'll talk later, dear."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ah, I was going to include the fight with Arthur and Lucius, and Lockhart, but it looks like that'll come next chapter. I didn't plan for the whole thing here at the end to happen, it literally wrote itself. But I think, given Lucius's feelings towards Sabrina, and the fact that he is a jackass, means this isn't too far of a reach. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Sabrina chapter. As we know, the last chapter ended with a slightly disturbing revelation; Lucius may be altering Sabrina's memories. Haven't decided yet if that's going to be the case, but we'll definitely find out before the end of this book. For now, we've got a short piece revolving around Lockhart and the bookstore! Yes, that means Arthur and Lucius's fight. It'll be fun. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina. Seriously, I've got to stop writing Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After the disturbing idea of Lucius messing with her mind, Sabrina followed the others in a bit of a haze. Harry and Hermione seemed to notice and took turns keeping a hand on her to make sure she didn't get left behind. Her mind kept playing with the idea, trying to decide if Lucius was really so despicable that he would alter a child's memories. Because, as mature as Sabrina felt, she was only a child. Her thirteenth birthday wasn't until November and even then, a teen was still a child.

Was Lucius really that bad? Would he really go that far?

By the time Sabrina had exhausted herself with more questions, it was time to meet the others at Flourish and Blotts.

As they approached the book shop, the four were surprised to see a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. And looking at the upper windows, they found the reason why.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

 _MAGICAL ME_

Today 12:30pm to 4:30pm

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Hermione's enthusiasm was almost as disturbing as the jumbled group being made up of mostly witches around Molly's age.

The four squeezed inside, watching the long winding line that went right to the back of the shop, no doubt where Lockhart was signing his books. Each student grabbed a copy of _The Standard Books of Spells, Grade 2_ and snuck up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Hermione's parents.

"Oh, there you are, good." Molly sounded strangely breathless and kept checking her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute."

When Gilderoy Lockhart came into view, Sabrina nearly rolled her eyes stuck in the back of her head. The man was wearing robes in forget-me-not blue that seemed to match his eyes, perfectly, and a wizard's hat that was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

Sabrina stumbled a bit as an irritable looking man pushed past Ron to get a better shot of Lockhart and knocked the younger Weasley into her.

"Out of the way, there." he snarled at Ron. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_ -"

"Big deal," Ron said, rubbing his foot, which had been stepped on, after helping Sabrina regain her footing.

Apparently Lockhart heard Ron, because he looked up, saw the Weasley boy and then saw Harry. And stared. And leapt to his feet. And basically shouted for the entire Alley to hear:

"It _can't_ be Harry otter?"

Sabrina barely held back a sigh of annoyance as the crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Lockhart dove forward, seized Harry by the arm and yanked him to the front. Sabrina went to grab him back, but Ginny and George stopped her. Barely.

"Nice big smile, Harry." Lockhart told him through his own gleaming smile. "Together, you and I are worth the front page." He released Harry's hand, but put an arm around his shoulders to hold him in place. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge, he had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The applause from the crowd was nearly deafening as Sabrina helped Harry squeeze through to escape them. He gladly dumped the books he was given into Ginny's cauldron, stating he'd get his own and that she could have those.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Sabrina and Harry straightened and looked at their cousin. Draco was standing right in front of them, a sneer on his face. Sabrina knew he had to keep up his mask, but it still irritated her to no end. " _Famous_ Harry Potter. Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," Ginny snapped. "He didn't want all that!"

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco drawled.

"Back off, Draco." Sabrina shot back. "No one wants to deal with your attitude."

"Oh," Ron appeared with Hermione, both with stacks of books. "It's you. Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." Draco retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron flushed as red as Ginny, dropping his books in the cauldron and starting at Draco. Only Harry and Hermione kept him from making a scene.

"Ron!" Arthur struggled over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley."

Sabrina knew Lucius's voice anywhere. The elder Malfoy appeared, a sneer on his face and a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Lucius," Arthur nodded coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Lucius said. "All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." he reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted a rather beat up copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Arthur went redder than his kids. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Might wanna take a look at yourself," Sabrina piped up. "You'll see what he means."

Lucius directed a dark look at Sabrina, but aimed his words at Arthur. "The company you keep, Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

Draco and Harry grabbed Sabrina as Arthur launched himself at Lucius. They pulled her back when Ginny's cauldron went flying and the two grown men fell into a bookshelf, knocking heavy spellbooks to the floor. Fred and George could be heard cheering their dad on, while Molly and an assistant tried to end the fighting.

In the end, it was Hagrid who pulled the men apart. Arthur had a cut lip and Lucius had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools._

"Here, girl," Lucius thrusted Ginny's book back at her. "Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Pulling himself away from Hagrid, he called after Draco and left.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered so only Sabrina and Harry could hear before following his father.

The two exchanged looks as Molly started chastising Arthur for fighting in front of his children, and Lockhart. Things were getting interesting, and they weren't even at school yet.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

One long scene is what this turned out to be. But I'm okay with that. Before the next chapter, I'm going to play with the idea of Lucius messing with Sabrina and how it could affect things down the line. It seems like it could be a good plot idea. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	6. Chpt 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Sabrina chapter! It's time to head back to Hogwarts. Before anyone asks, no, Sabrina will not be with Ron and Harry in the car, flying to school. Only reason for that is she promised Narcissa and Draco that she would find them and goes through the barrier ahead of the boys. But first, the final night at the Burrow and Ginny has a few questions. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina and Iris.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The night before school was to begin again, Sabrina found herself sitting up in Ginny's room, watching the stars shine through the window.

"Is it scary?" Ginny's small voice echoed from her bed.

Sabrina looked over at her with a smile. "Going to Hogwarts?"

Ginny nodded. "And being away from home."

Sabrina sighed. "For me, and probably Harry as well, it wasn't really scary to be away from home. But going to a new place for the very first time is always a little scary. But you've got your brothers and Harry and I and Hermione, as well."

"Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Sabrina smiled teasingly. "I've seen how you mess with your brothers and you did start with Fred and George pretending to toss Floo powder at me. Sounds like a Slytherin to me."

Ginny giggled. "It can't be all bad, being in Slytherin. I mean, you're in there and you're really nice."

"Family's got a lot to do with your house." Sabrina admitted. "All but one member of my family has been in Slytherin for generations. Your family tends to be in Gryffindor, so I've no doubt that's where you'll be." She watched Ginny play with her blanket. "What is it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I sort of wish I'd get Slytherin. So I could be with you. You're really nice and I've never had a sister before and I don't know if you feel the same, but that's sort of how I see you and-"

"Gin," Sabrina got up and moved to the other girl's bed. "I've never had a sister, either. Or a brother until Harry. And I'd love to be your big sister. Even if we're in different houses, that won't change. I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chaos in the Burrow wasn't unfamiliar to Sabrina after living there for a month. But the morning of September 1st seemed to bring a whole new level to the insanity. Sabrina and Harry, used to be up early and getting ready fast and without causing too much trouble, sat back and watched the Weasley family bustle around, making sure everyone was fed and had everything they needed for the school year.

Taking Arthur's car, enchanted once more to fit all nine people into it, they arrived at King's Cross train station with fifteen minutes to spare. Sabrina darted ahead of the group, informing them that she'd promised Narcissa and Draco she'd find them before getting on the train. Molly gave her a tight hug and a pocket of sweets for the ride and Arthur promised he'd look into any way of detecting if Lucius had been casting spells on her.

"Talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody." Sabrina said quietly to him. "They're training my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, she's in her second year of Auror training, and all three should be willing to help."

Arthur nodded. "Understood. Off you go, now."

Sabrina raced through the Muggles within King's Cross and made it through the barrier with about ten minutes to spare. Looking around as she tried to catch her breath, Sabrina quickly found Narcissa and Draco standing just across from the barrier, waiting.

"How are you?" Narcissa asked, hugging the Black. "Did you have a good rest of the summer?"

Sabrina nodded, accepting Draco's short hug. "Yeah, it was great. Being with the Weasleys was different, but I really enjoyed it."

Narcissa smiled. "Then you'll have to go back next summer." she looked at the time. "Well, off you two get. You don't want to miss the train. Sabrina, I have a letter from Sirius," she pulled it from her robes and handed it off. "I explained in my own letter that your next one would be delayed because of leaving the house. He understands, though he does not like not being in regular contact so, write him as soon as possible."

Sabrina smiled. "I'll read it on the train and write before bed." the sound of the train's whistle startled the three. "We should go."

Hugs went from Narcissa to Sabrina and Draco before the two headed for the train. Draco helped Sabrina get her trunk on and even held Iris's cage while they climbed onto the train. They parted ways faster than they wanted when Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the end of the car they entered. Sabrina gave her cousin a small smile before heading on her way.

Exhaling as she settled into being on her way back to Hogwarts, Sabrina looked around for any of her friends. She quickly found Hermione, Neville and Ginny and joined them, letting Iris free from her carrier.

"She's so pretty." Ginny giggled as the cat curled up on her lap, as she'd been doing the last month.

Sabrina laughed. "She's pretty now. Usually she's nothing but a pain in my butt." she tossed her legs over Hermione's lap, grinning when the other girl gave her a look but just settled her book on Sabrina's shins. "Anyone seen Harry or Ron?"

"They came through after Mum and I." Ginny said after Neville and Hermione shook their heads.

Hermione looked up with a frown. "You didn't see them before getting on?"

"Nope," Ginny shrugged. "I figured they didn't want to be seen with a first year."

"Ron, maybe." Sabrina granted. "But Harry wouldn't ditch you, or anyone, like that."

"Maybe they're getting sweets from the trolley." Neville suggested. "You know how Ron is with food."

The girls laughed, agreeing with Neville.

Silence fell over the group as the countryside raced by. Ginny was content playing with Iris, keeping the small cat from jumping at Neville's toad, Trevor. Hermione and Sabrina found themselves talking about their summers and what books they'd been reading. Hermione, of course, had all her course books completely read through. Sabrina had tried reading Lockhart's books, but they had just put her to sleep.

"He seems a bit fake to me." Sabrina said honestly. "The way he zeroed in on Harry and insisted on taking a picture with him. I just wonder why the new teacher wants us reading all his books."

Hermione hummed softly. "Maybe you're right. I mean, some of the things he's said he's done, it seems almost too good to be true."

Sabrina nodded her agreement as Neville shifted to look out the window.

"Guys," he said. "I can see it!"

"See what?" Ginny asked.

Sabrina joined Neville and smiled bright. "Hogwarts."

The four gathered round the window, letting Ginny stand in front so she could have the best view. After all, the other three had seen it before.

Hogwarts, just like the first time, was a sight to see. Even from a distance. It stood out on a large cliff, lit up brilliantly in the dark. As it got closer and clearer, Sabrina felt the same feeling as the year before.

She was home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there's Sabrina arriving home. Like Harry, Hogwarts really is where she feels most at home. And being back is such a comfort to her. I love the idea of Ginny and Sabrina bonding, along with Hermione, simply because they're the girls of the group. They tend to have to deal with pig headed boys and sometimes it's just nice to sit back with your girlfriends and gab about random crap. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	7. Chpt 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our final Sabrina update of the year. I'm taking the last few days of December and the first few days of January off to give myself a breather from everything. But fear not, I'll be back the week after. For now, Sabrina's finally back where she belongs, at Hogwarts with her friends. Except Harry and Ron are still missing. And Dumbledore reaffirms who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. Draco, Sabrina and the Weasleys agree on one thing with a single glance; This year is going to be interesting. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina and Iris, who will be around a lot more this book.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sabrina made her way into the castle with the other students who were above first year. It felt strange to be coming in carriages that were pulled by invisible creatures, but it was also part of the fun of magic.

Having departed from Ginny at the train, since first years came on boats, Sabrina stuck with Neville and Hermione until they entered the Great Hall. As it was the welcoming feast and first years were to be sorted, Sabrina couldn't sit with her friends in Gryffindor as she'd done most of the year before. So, with a small sigh, Sabrina sat at Slytherin and was surprised when Draco sat beside her, instead of further down with his friends. Crabbe and Goyle looked very confused, but Blaise just motioned for them to sit and nodded at the cousins.

Once all the students were in place, the doors to the Hall opened once more and McGonagall led the new group of first years in. Sabrina could see Ginny among them, looking for her brothers and Sabrina, all of whom she waved to. Sabrina couldn't help, but smile as she watched the youngest Weasley. Ginny survived six older brothers. School would be no problem for her.

"The only girl in that family," Draco muttered to his cousin. "How has she survived?"

Sabrina laughed quietly. "For a girl without a wand, Ginny's quite good at the bat-bogey hex." She'd witnessed it several times over the last month.

Draco let out a low whistle as the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and started singing. Sabrina resisted the urge to drop her head to the table and clamp her hands over her ears. That hat really could not carry a tune. Once it was finished, the sorting started and Sabrina had to wait until the very end before the hat was placed on Ginny's head.

Much like Draco the year before, the hat barely touched Ginny's head before it shouted her house.

" _ **Gryffindor!"**_

The grin on Ginny's face could have lit up the Great Hall. Sabrina found herself cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors, a smile on her face.

With the sorting finished, everyone quieted and listened to Dumbledore's welcoming speech. And his announcement of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

The perfectly quaffed, well dressed wizard stood from his place beside Snape and McGonagall, his pearly white teeth almost blinding in his ear to ear smile as he waved towards the students.

Having seen his performance in Flourish and Blotts, Draco and Sabrina shared a look with each other and then the Weasleys sitting at the Gryffindor table.

The opening feast and it was already turning out to be a long year.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It wasn't until the next morning that Sabrina saw any sign of Harry and Ron. She'd been sitting at Slytherin with Draco, both going through the letters sent to them by Lucius and Narcissa. Sabrina had sent off Sirius's letter with their family owl and was absently tickling Iris's belly while the kitten laid across the table.

A sudden roaring had the two cousins looking up sharply, their eyes wide as Molly Weasley's voice filled the hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

" _ **-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT GONE-"**_

Sabrina blinked owlishly as the ranting continued, drawing the attention of everyone in the Hall and walking passed the doors.

" _ **-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"**_

"Wow," Draco muttered, as if fearing the howler would turn on him. "And I thought Mother could yell."

Sabrina could only nod. She'd seen Molly yell before, when they first arrived at the Burrow, but this was on a whole new level.

" _ **-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED. YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."**_

From the Slytherin table, Sabrina and Draco watched the howler burst into flames and crumble to ashes on the Gryffindor table. A few people laughed, most of the pureblood winced while laughing. At one point or another, everyone gets a howler.

"I'm gonna fill in the blanks," Sabrina said. "And guess that Harry and Ron missed the train, took Arthur's muggle car that he enchanted to fly and used that to get to school. And were caught while doing so."

"Certainly sounds that way." Draco agreed. He exhaled, pulling Iris from his robe sleeve where she'd hidden when the shouting started. "Being a powerful pureblood family has its perks."

"Only sometimes." Sabrina corrected. "But it does make me glad Uncle Sirius can't send one from Azkaban."

Draco held up his goblet of pumpkin juice in agreement and Sabrina sighed. What a start to the term.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Given the shortness of this chapter, it shouldn't have taken so long to write, but my brain has been on the holidays and making sure my mom didn't overwork herself and making sure my aunt wasn't stressed and my nana was taken care of and oi. So, this is the final chapter until the first full week of January. I'm taking next week off just to finalize the schedule for next year and to relax as best I can. I'm not great at it, but I'll try. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! See you all in 2019!

End Transmission


	8. Chpt 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, happy 2019 everyone! We're back with our next Sabrina update and, unfortunately, we've got our first tiff between Sabrina and Draco. But that's what he gets for being an arse. We also have Quidditch and Ron's wand backfiring. Poor kid really does need a new one. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina and Iris.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hitching her bag up on her shoulder and ignoring Iris' grumble from her other shoulder, Sabrina made her way out of the Great Hall and out of the castle. Gryffindor was having their first Quidditch practice of the year and she wanted to be there to support Harry. She'd already seen Ron and Hermione leaving with toast and marmalade, heading for the pitch. Sabrina had grabbed some extra biscuits and wrapped them up to give to Harry, just in case. She knew Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, was slightly, okay completely, obsessed with winning the cup this year and wouldn't be letting anyone stop for breaks.

Seeing young Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor who was a huge fan of Harry's, sitting in the stands with his Muggle camera made Sabrina smile. The boy hadn't really left Harry alone since meeting him, making things very awkward, especially when Lockhart got involved.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seemed to think Harry suddenly wanted nothing more than to be in the spotlight after their brief moment together at Flourish and Blotts. Mainly because of the stunt with Ron's dad's car and hearing Colin ask for a signed photograph. Draco hadn't helped matters and found himself with a shredded Charms essay, courtesy of Iris.

Sitting with Ron and Hermione, Sabrina occupied herself with reading one of her new books and listening to Iris purr in her ear.

"Oh no," Hermione's quiet words had Sabrina looking up a bit later. She turned towards the bushy haired girl and saw what caught her attention.

Coming out onto the field was the Slytherin Quidditch team, their captain, Marcus Flint, in the lead.

"Come on," Sabrina grabbed her things. "This isn't going to end well."

The three headed down the stands and out onto the pitch. As they went, they saw the Slytherins move aside to reveal their seventh player.

Draco.

Sabrina had no idea what her cousin was doing on the field, and dressed in a Quidditch uniform, but the smirk on his face told her he was about to cause trouble.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?"

Sabrina didn't have to look at Ron to know he was glaring at Draco. She, herself, was frowning at her cousin, trying to understand this move. He was terrible at Quidditch.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley." Draco informed them smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Eyes dropped to the brooms Draco and the others were holding. The next generation of the Nimbus Harry used, if Sabrina wasn't mistaken.

"Good, aren't they?" Draco carried on smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle those Cleansweep Fives. I expect a museum would bid for them."

"Because you've set foot in a museum to know what they collect." Sabrina shot back before she could think about her words.

Given her place as a Slytherin, the others on the team looked like they wanted to laugh at Sabrina's comment, but loyalty to Draco had them looking nervously between the two.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in." Hermione didn't give Draco a chance to respond. " _They_ got in on pure talent."

Whereas Sabrina's comment made Draco scowl slightly, while still remaining smug, Hermione's erased any trace of the superior attitude.

"No one asked your opinion," he said. "You filthy little Mudblood."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

" _You filthy little Mudblood."_

Even after Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the castle, Sabrina found herself sitting in the comfort of Hagrid's hut, staring into space as her cousin's words echoed through her head. Never had she heard such language come from Draco before. Lucius said things like that all the time, but for Draco to stoop to that level and insult Hermione in such a disgusting way. Sabrina hadn't even tried to stop Ron from hexing her cousin, even if it had backfired because of his broken wand and left him burping up slugs instead of Draco.

Mudblood. The word caused Sabrina's temper to flare. One of the rudest forms of insult towards someone with Muggle parents. Common blood, as some might say. Dirty blood, in less polite crowds. But it was crap. Blood meant nothing any more. Purebloods would have died out if they hadn't mixed with Muggles. Most wizards and witches were halfbloods these days. Hell, Sabrina was a pureblood, but she might as well have been half, given her werewolf mother.

In the right situations, though, it wasn't blood that made the witch or wizard. It was the person, themselves. And Hermione had more talent than just about every pureblood Sabrina knew.

"A'ight there, Sabrina?" Hagrid asked after coming back in from tending his garden. He'd seen that she needed some alone time and headed outside.

Sabrina sighed. "Just wondering if this is going in my monthly letter to Narcissa." she smirked a bit. "I kinda wanna see the Howler Draco would get."

"Ah," Hagrid waved the idea off. "Yer cousin can't be blamed fer his father's influence. 'Specially if 'e lost 'is temper."

"True," Sabrina nodded her agreement. "Hagrid, do you know anything about memory charms?"

Hagrid shook his head. "'Fraid not. Left school before tha' lesson. No' even sure what year that'd be, ta be honest." he frowned. "Why you askin'?"

"Just something Mr. Weasley and I have been discussing." Sabrina shared. She gave Hagrid a run down of what Arthur and Molly figured out during their Diagon Alley trip. As she went on, the large man's face got redder and redder in anger. She briefly regretted telling him, but Hagrid was as good as a big brother, or really weird uncle, to Sabrina.

"Ya talk to Dumbledore 'bout this?" Hagrid asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Not yet. Mr. Weasley is talking with a couple Aurors first, see what they know. If we can't get any further there, he's going to pay the Headmaster a visit."

"Ya let me know what happens." Hagrid requested. "Can't have ol' Lucius messin' with ya and no one stoppin' him. Ain't right, that. Just ain't right."

Sabrina had to agree. It wasn't right. But how could they stop him, or even prove Lucius had done anything, if Sabrina couldn't remember?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So apparently I'm turning this Lucius messing with Sabrina's memories into a bigger thing. Kinda feels weird adding in my own major side plot, since Heidi's problems all revolved around Harry, but I'm not regretting it. Yet. I very well could in the future. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chpt 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Sabrina update! Sorry for the lack of post last week. My brain took a holiday and forgot to inform me. I'd like to say I'm joking, but it's really a small miracle I got anything done at all. But that's all over with and we're now heading into Halloween, once more, and with it Nick's Death Day party, Harry's hearing voices and someone strung up Mrs. Norris. Can't really blame them, there are very few cats I hate. She's one of them. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Sabrina.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Having suffered through another Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Lockhart, Sabrina made her way through the halls of the school, determined to spend her free period not thinking about her windbag of a teacher.

Winding her way through the various corridors, Sabrina took the time to explore her school in a way she hadn't the year before. She saw portraits of all shapes and sizes, ghosts floating about in the various afterlives. One window she found had an amazing view of Hagrid's hut and the Black Lake. She swore, as she took a few moments to enjoy the view, that she could see the giant squid in the water, just sunbathing in the late afternoon. Not that there was much sun left, but who was Sabrina to spoil their fun?

Turning away from the window, Sabrina let out a small squeak of surprise as she came face to face with Nearly Headless Nick, or Sir Nicholas as he preferred. The Gryffindor House ghost.

"You startled me, Sir Nicholas." Sabrina exhaled.

The ghost smiled. "Apologies, my dear. I only came to inquire if you had any plans this Halloween evening."

Sabrina shook her head. "No, not that I can think of. Just the feast in the Grand Hall and an early night." she shrugged. "Not a huge fan of Halloween."

"Understandable." Nick agreed. "You know, your uncle was one of my favorites to go through Gryffindor."

"Really?" Sabrina hadn't ever thought of asking the school ghosts about her family. Not even Sirius, who was actually liked.

Nick nodded. "Indeed, he was. He and James and Remus were rather mischievous. Not that any of the teachers knew it was them, just the Mysterious Marauders. But Sirius, he was something different. Not like any of his family to come before him, except maybe Andromeda. Or so the Bloody Baron constantly complained. ' _Not a proper Slytherin, this one. Sorting Hat got it all wrong with her.'_ " Sabrina giggled at Nick's impression of the Slytherin House ghost, the Bloody Baron. "That's why, in honor of your uncle, and you being so similar to him, or so I'm told, I'd like to invite you to my five hundredth Death Day party on Halloween."

Sabrina smiled brightly. "I'd be honored, Sir Nicholas."

Nick gave a long bow, his head bobbing to the side. "I look forward to seeing you Halloween night."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The night before Halloween, and Nick's party, Sabrina received a letter from Sirius. She'd written him about Nick's invite and mentioned it was in his honor.

' _-bloody weirdo, Nick is, but he's a good ghost. I didn't know he thought so highly of me, or knew the lads and I were the Marauders. Thought we kept that a closer secret. Probably Peter. Never was able to keep his mouth shut._

' _You'll have to let me know how the party is. Never went to any ghost parties in my days at school. Wonder what food they serve. Could be interesting. Or thoroughly depressing._

' _Sorry my letter is so morose. It's this time of year, you understand. I'll be in a better mood next month, I promise.'_

Sabrina set the letter down, knowing how her uncle was feeling. Well, as best she could, anyway. The words ' _eleven years'_ had been scratched out just above where Sirius signed the letter. Sometimes she forgot just how long her uncle had been rotting in a cell. How long Harry had been without his parents and how long she had gone without a loving place to call home.

"Alright, Bri?" Draco sat beside her in the common room. The cousins hadn't spoken much since Draco's harsh words to Hermione, Sabrina too angry.

"Sir Nicholas invited me to his Death Day party." Sabrina decided to play nice, instead of ignoring Draco as she'd been doing. "In honor of Uncle Sirius."

Draco frowned. "What on earth is a Death Day party?"

"A party for the day he died," Sabrina deadpanned. "Name kinda explains itself, Draco." she shrugged. "I guess, since it's his five hundredth, he wants to mark the occasion."

"When is it?" Draco asked.

"Halloween." Sabrina shared. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are going, as well. Figured we could use the distraction."

"Just be careful." Draco cautioned. "We still don't know what Father's planned and Halloween would be a great time to do something."

Sabrina nodded her agreement, eyes fixed on the fireplace. She could only hope Lucius didn't decide to make Halloween worse than it already was. No one needed that.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Harry was hearing a voice. A voice only he could hear. And it led them to Mrs. Norris hanging from her tail, eyes wide and staring, her body stiff as a board.

Suddenly, Sabrina wanted to be back at Nick's party. The moldy food and horrible music didn't seem so bad. Especially when compared to the foot high words written just above Mrs. Norris.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

 **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

She didn't know what the Chamber of Secrets was, or who the Heir was, but she had a sinking feeling in her gut that it wasn't anything good.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, not my longest chapter ever, but I fit everything in there that I wanted. I was going to include the scene from Nick's party, but I felt like it would have been filler and I wanna avoid that as much as possible. As it was, the scene with Sabrina and Draco felt a bit like filler, as well. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
